Believe
by Cleone
Summary: In a tragic accident, Hinata is left almost certainly sterile. It will take a miracle for her to become pregnant, and she learns that her miracle is in the form of one of the most unexpected people: Sasuke. SasuHina. Sexy content.
1. Chapter 1

**Believe**

Hinata sat silently in the hospital bed, her hands resting lightly on her bandaged abdomen. To her left, the large square window was letting in late afternoon sunshine, and to her right, her father sat, his arms crossed and his face contorted in a mixture of anger and sadness. His daughter didn't dare look at him; she knew that she had disappointed him by getting wounded so badly. And she knew that the diagnosis might disappoint him even more.

Hinata finally turned to Hiashi and opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Everything will be alright," he said, more as a demand than as reassurance.

Hinata quickly closed her mouth and nodded her head slightly. Her lower abdomen throbbed painfully, but she did her best to keep a straight face. She was not going to show any signs of weakness in front of the man whose respect she craved more than anything.

The door of the room opened quietly and Tsunade, followed closely by her assistant Shizune, set foot into the room, looking down at the clipboard she was holding with her lips pursed; likewise, Shizune was looking unusually somber. The Hokage looked up at the anxious father and daughter and gave the pair a weak smile.

"Nothing life-threatening, Hinata, you'll be glad to hear."

Hiashi stood up. "What do you mean?" He pointed his finger accusingly at he girl. "Tell me what's wrong with my daughter!"

Tsunade looked at him sadly before sighing and shutting the door behind her. "What I mean is, the attacker didn't hit any of Hinata's vital organs. The wounds were serious, but she'll live. Unfortunately…" She hesitated but continued quietly. "There is one…side-effect, I guess you could call it."

The man's face reddened slightly. "Tell me," he said, teeth gritted. "What's wrong with Hinata?"

The blond-haired woman didn't answer immediately, but shuffled through the papers on the clipboard for a moment. Finally, she spoke. "The attacker gave her a pretty huge gash right along her abdomen, as you can see….the area right around her reproductive organs."

At that moment, Hinata felt her heart sink.

"Her uterus was pierced," Tsunade continued, her voice quiet and slightly shaky. "And that means-"

"Are you telling me my daughter is-is sterile?!" Hiashi interrupted, sputtering.

The Hokage nodded solemnly, and Hinata's father sank into his seat, his mouth hanging open. Hinata closed her eyes and rubbed her lower stomach lightly, forcing back the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes. It was as though someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her head. She had expected something bad to come out of this…but nothing _this_ bad. Ever since her engagement was announced, she had been excited at the prospect of getting married and starting a happy family. Hinata had wanted, more than anything, to be a mother. Now, though, she couldn't shake off the feeling that her dreams had been crushed, all because she was too weak to protect herself.

After a full minute of silence, Hiashi spoke once more. "But…but she's getting married in three days!"

"Yes, I know," Tsunade said patiently. "What would you-"

"Then there's absolutely no point in her getting married!" The girl's father yelled, his face crimson.

"What a horrible thing to say!" Shizune shrieked.

"You think they're getting married because they _love_ each other-"

A thought occurred to Hinata, and she interrupted her father's rant. "Does Sasuke-kun know?"

Hiashi stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at her with a slightly softer expression; he loved it when the subject of his soon to be son-in-law managed to slither its' way into a conversation. "N-No," he said, exasperated. "No, we will have to tell him that you aren't a suitable wife-"

"But-but I want to get married," Hinata said, her voice slightly higher than usual. "Sasuke…Sasuke-kun is such a good friend of mine, and I'm sure he'll understand."

She leaned back in the pillows and held her breath, not believing that she had actually stood up to her father. Hiashi apparently didn't believe it either, because he was gaping at her as though he had just seen her properly for the first time. Tsunade nodded at Shizune, and the two left the room as quietly as they could. As the door shut behind them, Hiashi let out a wavering sigh and rubbed his temples.

"At first, you weren't at all happy about this arranged marriage", he mumbled. "But now…now you want to go through with it? Even if you can't bear him any children?"

"Yes," Hinata said immediately. "Yes, I do."

Her father's upper lip quivered, but after a few seconds he sighed once more and nodded solemnly. "I suppose it is too late to turn back now. Though I doubt Sasuke will be very happy about this." He stood up and forced a smile. "Now rest up young lady: you have a wedding you can't miss in three days!"

* * *

Three nights later, Hinata was once again lying in a bed, this time in classy hotel room in one of the wealthiest parts of Konoha. The wedding had gone without a hitch: she had shared her first, brief kiss ever at the alter with Sasuke, looking gorgeous with her hair in curls and the strapless white gown flowing past her ankles; the large crowd of guests congratulated them and presented them with many fine, expensive gifts; and now she was on her honeymoon, lying on a comfortable mattress wearing a black slip made of light, see-through material. Before going into the bedroom, Hinata had observed herself in the mirror, thinking that she looked quite sexy with make-up on, her hair curled lightly, and wearing lingerie. The only thing she thought unfitting were the bandages hiding her secret wound.

The door of the luxurious bathroom opened and Sasuke walked out, wearing nothing but his black trousers. Hinata blushed at the sight of her half-naked husband; he had looked good in a tux this morning, but he looked even better now.

Sasuke looked up at her and grinned. "Hey kid."

Hinata returned the smile; she liked the nickname he had given her. "Hey."

Silence, then…

"You still look incredible," Sasuke said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, making Hinata's heartbeat speed slightly.

"So-so do you," she said truthfully, feeling her face burn.

Sasuke leaned forward and touched her cheek lightly. "So…do you wanna do it now?" He asked casually, as if asking how the weather was outside.

Hinata stared back into his eyes, and realized at that moment that she was about to lose her virginity. She was scared, of course, but as she and Sasuke became closer through the years, she found that she could trust him more than anyone. He was one of her best friends, and surely he wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. If she could choose anyone in the whole wide world to be her "first", it would be Sasuke. He was gorgeous, witty, smart…

'And…my friend,' Hinata thought. 'Just…a good friend.'

Sasuke had obviously taken her silence to mean "yes", because he was now leaning down and pressing his lips against his wife's while his fingers pulled down at the straps of her slip. But Hinata's mind was racing, not focusing on what her husband was doing. Good friends…not lovers …could they even be doing this? Was it right?

Her breasts were now exposed, and Sasuke was lying on top of her, nipping and sucking at her neck, grinding his hips against hers. Hinata felt her lower stomach grow hot, and she tried without much success to suppress the groans that were coming out of her mouth. She wanted this, needed this…but she also had to tell him.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata whimpered, reluctant to stop him. "I…I need to tell you something."

The man stopped and looked up at her, breaking his lips away from her marked neck. "H-Hinata," he breathed, sounding a bit agitated that she had stopped him in his pursuit. "What's wrong?"

The woman bit her lower lip and looked sadly into his eager face. She sighed, pulling the slip down to her ankles so that she was completely naked. Sasuke's eyes widened, but almost immediately narrowed when he spotted the bandages.

"What the hell… Hinata, what happened?"

"It-it was during a mission," she said quickly, feeling embarrassed that his eyes her glued to the lower portion of her body. "I-I met an enemy, and we started to fight, but I let my guard down and…"

Sasuke shook his head and let out a low whistle. "Damn kid, that bastard got you good."

"That's not all…" Hinata took a deep breath. "Tsunade said…Tsunade said that I might be…sterile."

Sasuke looked back up at her, brows furrowed. "You mean…we can't have kids?"

Hinata looked down at the comforter, refusing to meet her husband's gaze. "I'm so sorry…"

Silence once again…

The man forced a laugh. "Is that all?"

"You're not mad?" Hinata asked, surprised at his reaction.

"Of course not! I mean, to be honest, I never really wanted kids that bad anyway." He chuckled. "That means we can have sex as much as we want and not have to worry!"

His wife smiled, grateful for his nonchalant attitude. "Really? My father always wanted us to have lots of kids. I thought maybe you'd agree with him."

Sasuke shrugged. "No offense, but I don't really give a damn what your father thinks. Not that I don't like him," he added quickly.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. "I…I think my father loves you more than he loves me, especially now that I have this injury."

Sasuke gazed at her sadly, his lust extinguished. He sighed deeply and pulled down the bed covers before climbing in beside his wife. He yanked off his black trousers, leaving him wearing only his white cotton boxers, and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"It's been a long day, kid. Let's just get some sleep."

He lay down on his side, his back facing her. Hinata stared at him, wishing that she hadn't killed the mood on her honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe**

The next morning, the couple checked out of the hotel and, a few hours later, arrived at the coastal resort they were to spend the rest of their honeymoon on. Hinata was more excited now than she had been on the actual wedding day; she had never been to the beach before.

If the two thought that their hotel room the night before was posh and lavish, it was nothing compared to the suite they were staying in now. The bedroom was large, with a king-sized bed decorated with many red pillows and a cozy white comforter; a Jacuzzi and many bottles of expensive bubble bath and other hygienic products in the white tiled bathroom; and a balcony overlooking the clear, deep blue ocean and sandy, white beach below them.

"I told my father that he really didn't have to spend so much money," Hinata told Sasuke as they set down their luggage beside the door and took in their surroundings. "But…it is rather nice."

"I don't mind in the least bit," he responded, staring at the door leading to the bedroom.

His wife followed his gaze and blushed. "I'm-I'm really sorry we didn't-"

"Oh, no, really," Sasuke interjected quickly. "But ya know, maybe tonight-"

"Yes, yes, of course!"

The two were now facing each other, slightly red in the face, both thinking of the somewhat intimate events that had occurred the night before. Sasuke cleared his throat loudly and nodded his head at the bathroom.

"I think I'll go get changed in my trunks."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up a little more at the thought of her husband half-naked on the beach, but pushed the idea to the back of her mind. "Oh, yes, I'll go change too."

The two were silent as the pulled their swimsuits out of their suitcases and went their separate ways to change. Hinata walked to the doorway of the bedroom before glancing over her shoulder to see Sasuke shut the bathroom door behind him. She sighed deeply and closed the bedroom door behind her as well; wasn't it a bit odd that a married couple wouldn't even undress in front of each other?

Hinata tugged off her shirt and skirt and pulled her long violet hair back into a tight ponytail. She lifted the black bikini she had brought in front of her eyes and her heart sank.

'I can't wear this…not with the injury…' She thought. 'And I really wanted him to think I was pretty…'

Crestfallen, Hinata tossed the bikini back on the bed, opened the door, and sped back to her suitcase that lay by the entrance way. She yanked out a white tank-top and jean shorts and before she could slip them on over her underwear, the bathroom door opened and Sasuke stepped out wearing his black surf trunks, his muscular torso bare and the ANBU tattoo on his arm barely discernable from the angle at which Hinata was standing.

'Oh my god…'

Hinata, realizing that she was only in her underwear, gasped inaudibly and crouched down to hide her body from the man's eyes. "Oh jeeze, I'm-I'm sorry!"

Sasuke exhaled loudly. "Kid, come on. I saw you naked last night. What's to be embarrassed about?"

The woman felt, if possible, even more ashamed. "Yeah, you're right," she muttered.

She pulled the tank-top over her head as Sasuke watched, his arms folded and his eyes drinking in her body and movement. Dear god, she was radiant, with her defined stomach, her creamy skin, her small, cupped breasts…he felt almost dirty to be looking at her, to be in the company of a woman whose beauty was comparable to that of a goddess.

'Now really,' he thought. 'She's my goddamn wife. I have every right to be looking at her.'

Hinata snapped the button on her shorts and looked up at Sasuke, who looked rather disappointed. "You alright?" She asked timidly.

"You're…you're not even going to wear a bikini or anything?" Her husband mumbled, scratching his head and averting his eyes to the floor.

Hinata stared at him, confused, until realization hit her and a smile broke across her face. He, Sasuke, the most longed for male in quite possibly the entire world, wanted to see her, Hinata, in a bathing suit! At this thought, she could feel the satisfaction and pride well up inside her like a balloon, a feeling she had rarely felt before. Someone _wanted_ her. No, _lusted_ for her.

Hinata flipped her hair teasingly and giggled. "No, I…" She paused, trying to think of something clever and sexy to say. "I think I'll make you wait."

The statement had definitely been received with the desired effect; Sasuke's mouth hung open slightly and his eyebrows were raised. Hinata looked sheepishly at the floor, flushing.

'Oh wow, I can't believe_ I_ said that!"

"Damn kid," her husband said after a shocked silence. "Under that cute and sweet face you're quite the horn-dog."

Hinata could swear that her face was glowing red, but considered the statement. What was it about Sasuke that made her want to be sexy and naughty? She had never desired to be flirty, but now, somehow, things were different. She wanted this man to beg on his knees for her, but why?

Hinata shrugged and threw the thoughts from her head. "Let's-let's just go to the beach huh?"

And after hesitating for a sliver of a second, she gently grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him out of the suite.

* * *

"Aren't you even going to come in the water?"

"I already told you: maybe later."

Hinata sighed, exasperated, and looked down at her ankles through the clear, pristine water. She had been wadding fifteen feet from the shore, where Sasuke was sitting on a towel, reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _(he was, for some reason, quite embarrassed that he liked the series so much, and only divulged this secret to Hinata), while sipping a margarita. Hinata had to admit, he looked _good_, but she really wished that he'd come and play in the ocean with her, lifting her up and spinning her around and kissing her, so that the elderly couple sitting nearby could see how young and in love they were.

She sifted the wet sand between her toes and smiled mischievously. "You wanna know what happens?" She called to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up only to give her an annoyed looked and returned to his reading. "No," he said stiffly; Hinata was also the only one who was aware of his dislike of spoilers.

She cocked her head playfully and wadded through the water towards him, surprised at her daring. "You wanna know who dies too, right?"

"No." Sasuke squinted as he turned the page.

Hinata chuckled. "Sasuke, do you need your glasses? Your eyes are scrunched up."

The color drained from the man's face and he slammed the book shut. "Don't ever," he said, horrified, "mention that I have glasses."

His wife, inspired by her new sense of boldness, stuck out her tongue. "Make me."

In a flash, Sasuke had dropped his book and ran after Hinata, splashing into the water and playfully grabbing Hinata's shoulders and tackling her. His wife shrieked as she lost balance and fell into the water, Sasuke on top of her. She sputtered and shook the wet hair out of her face, heart racing.

"S-Sasuke, what was that for!"

Her husband chuckled, readjusting his legs so that he was straddling Hinata. "I swear, you're so damn annoying sometimes."

The two laughed for a few seconds before realizing that they were indeed in a very suggestive position. Hinata looked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw that the elderly couple on the sand was giving them reproving looks. Sasuke followed her gaze, flushed, and lifted himself off of her, stuttering to the couple something about being newly wed. Hinata sighed as she watched him slump back to his towel and pick up his book; for those thirty seconds or so, they were actually acting like a happy, young, romantic couple.

* * *

Later that night, after a sumptuous dinner of lobster and a decadent chocolate mousse for dessert, with a few glasses of champagne on the side, Sasuke and Hinata were walking along the beach side by side, watching the sky turn to deep shades of violet, orange, and red, and the sun sinking beneath the rolling waves. Sasuke had been venting about how stupid Naruto had been on the missions they had gone on when they were younger, and why in the hell he was even on Sasuke's ANBU squad, but Hinata wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she was replaying the events of the last two days in her head: the wedding, the night in the hotel room, the beach earlier that day…

Hinata was, without a doubt, starting to fall in love with her husband that she had been arranged to marry. And yet, she wasn't sure why. Sasuke had always been a bit rough around the edges and even a bit rude sometimes, but he was quite fun to be around and seemed to genuinely care for her. And the way he had kissed and touched her on their wedding night, dear god, it made Hinata want more.

Sasuke continued with his anecdote. "And that's when the fucking bastard decided to smack my ass with a frying pan-"

"Sasuke," Hinata interrupted, coming to a halt.

Her husband looked a bit perturbed that she had cut off his complaining, but stopped next to his wife. "What is it, Hinata?"

Hinata gazed at the last golden rays of the sun and turned to look at her husband, suppressing a gasp. He was standing so close to her, and for some reason, he looked the most beautiful she had ever seen him, with the sun's last light reflected in his black midnight eyes, a light wind tussling his hair, and his muscles threatening to bulge out the white tank top he was wearing. His wife was left speechless for just a fraction of a moment before sitting down on the damp sand and speaking once again.

"It's-it's just…" Hinata began timidly.

Sasuke plopped down next to her and leaned towards her, concerned. "What?"

Hinata brought her knees to her chest and began tracing her finger in the sand. "Why is someone as hot as you married to a-a-a plain girl like me?"

The man was quiet for a moment before laughing and wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders, causing her heart to race for the umpteenth time. "Seriously, kid? Hinata? Stop being so stupid. You're gorgeous!"

Hinata looked at him quizzically. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

Sasuke shook his head and grinned. "Nah. Trust me, if you were ugly, I would've let you know."

Hinata giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of expensive cologne. She was unexplainably happy and content, sitting with her husband on a deserted beach, watching the stars pop out and reflect on the dark blue water. She turned her head the same time Sasuke had, and without another word their lips met in a deep, passionate, meaningful kiss. Without thought, Hinata climbed onto his lap and tangled her fingers in his silky black hair, never wanting to let go, never wanting to be parted from her husband.

Neither of the two knew how long they had been kissing before Sasuke, his lower stomach hot with lust, grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and pushed her down into the soft sand. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and breathed on her the shaking girl's neck.

"Let's do it. Here," he whispered.

Hinata's eyes widened. "But-but-but what if people see us?"

"Then they get a free porn show."

Hinata shook her head but couldn't help but smile nervously. "You can't be serious?"

Sasuke raised his brow and smirked. "Oh, but I am."

And with the stars smiling down on them, the waves crashing at their feet, and a gentle breeze on their skin, the two made love for the first time.

**A/N: Ho baby, that's some hot stuff! Sorry for the long wait everyone. And cookies to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Believe

**Believe**

It was the aching pain in her thighs that woke Hinata up from her sumptuous sleep. She groaned and winced as she sat up and rubbed her sore leg, frowning at the sight of the dry blood that ran down her skin in streaks.

'Well, Sasuke did say it was going to get messy…'

Hinata looked down at her sleeping husband and smiled. After their love-making on the beach, the two had somehow managed to stumble back into their suite, only to head straight to the bed and indulge in even more marital bliss. Sasuke had assured her that he was going to do his best not to hurt her, and though it had been excruciatingly painful when their bodies first connected, even causing the young woman to bleed, it was well worth it; short moments of intense physical pleasure had poured upon the young lovers like waves, and it was a feeling that neither of them had ever experienced. Hinata's first time was not at all what she expected; no, it was even _better_.

Hinata shivered slightly at the thought of the pleasure she had experienced last night and laid back down, scooting right next to Sasuke and laying her head on his bare chest. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the even rhythm of his breathing and the steady beating of his heart.

'His heart…'

Hinata lay like that for a few minutes before she felt a small pat on her head, and she looked up. Sasuke was smiling tiredly at her, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His wife giggled quietly and touched his cheek.

"Morning."

Sasuke stretched his arms over his head with a groan and let them back down, draping one over Hinata's shoulder. "Damn, kid, it's early," he mumbled, his words slurring slightly. "We had a long night last night."

"I thought it was wonderful," Hinata said simply.

Her husband yawned loudly. "It was. But…" His fingertips glided down her side and to the loosely bandaged and slightly bleeding wound on her abdomen, causing a tiny flicker of pain that made Hinata wince. "We should probably take care of this first. I'm surprised that you didn't die from major blood loss last night."

"Heh…yeah…"

Sasuke stared, transfixed, at Hinata. _His_ Hinata, who was now absentmindedly running her fingers down his chest and sending sparks of heat to his lower regions. _His_ Hinata, who he'd wake up next to for the rest of his life, make love to every night, and cherish with all his blackened heart. No other woman in the whole wide world could do this to him.

Hinata glanced up at him and slowly, reluctantly, sat up. "Do you have some bandages with you?"

Sasuke sighed and shrugged, his previous tiredness now overcome by desire. "I do…"

The young woman raised her brow. "Um…may I use them?"

Her husband stayed silent for a moment before grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her on top of him. Hinata yelped quietly, but didn't resist. She knew what this was going to lead to, and though she thought it was imperative to redress her wound, the thought of more unparalleled passion was too enticing to resist.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her hard before letting go, breathing heavily. "One more round, okay?"

Hinata returned the smile. "Alright."

* * *

An hour later, after showering (together, of course), re-bandaging Hinata's wound, and getting dressed in their swimwear, Sasuke and Hinata headed back to the beach, arms wrapped tightly around one another. Though both of them expected it to be crowded, Sasuke didn't hide his disappointment as they stepped onto the moist sand.

"Fucking people," he muttered. "I wanted to do the dirty here again."

Hinata blushed at the thought of doing such unspeakable acts in front of young and innocent beachgoers as she spread out a towel a few meters from the waves lapping onto the shore. "We-we really have done it a lot in the last few hours." She plopped down on the towel and sighed, grinning. "If we do it any harder, I think I'll need a wheelchair. My legs are killing me."

Sasuke sat next to her and laid his hand seductively on the inside of her thigh. "What can I say? I'm addicted."

Hinata playfully slapped his hand away. "You mean to sex?"

Her husband smiled and leaned his face towards hers, his breath tickling her skin. "No…to you."

The breath escaped the woman as he kissed her sweetly, passionately, a kiss that was earth-shattering. 'I could get used to this, being kissed like this for the rest of my life,' Hinata thought.

Sasuke pulled away and stroked her face gently with his calloused hands. "I really need some booze," he said, getting up from the towel and gesturing to the small shore-side bar laying a couple hundred meters away. "I think that's where I got that margarita I had yesterday…"

Hinata grabbed his hand gently. "Can't it wait? I mean, we just got here."

Her husband quickly managed to free himself from her grip and started walking away, only turning around once to say "It'll only take a few minutes, I swear."

Hinata blew some air out of the side of her mouth, irritated, and turned back to the ocean. No need to get angry or start a fight only three days after they were married…right? Instead of focusing on Sasuke's "my-way-or-the-high-way" attitude, she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the light salty breeze, the heat of the sun beating down on her, and the sound of the waves rolling and crashing mingled with the high-pitched screams and squeals of children enjoying a day at the beach. After a few silent moments by herself, though, she began to grow uneasy.

'...Does it really take that long to get some alcohol?'

Hinata spun around, facing the shack that her husband had headed off to, and her lower jaw dropped at the sight she beheld: an older (and much bustier) red-headed woman was leaning against the bar counter, talking animatedly to Sasuke and flipping her hair flirtatiously. Sasuke was standing completely still, salted margarita glass in hand, looking as though he were drinking in every word that was coming from her overly lip-sticked mouth.

'Hitting on a married man, are you?' Hinata thought viciously, resolving to walk over there and give the woman a good talking-to (and a punch in the face, if absolutely necessary).

Before she could stand up, Sasuke pointed over at her, still talking to the red-head. The woman looked over her shoulder at Hinata and her face fell ever so slightly. She turned back to Sasuke, handed him what looked like a business card, and sauntered off, making sure to sway her hips in the process. Hinata couldn't help but feel a surge of victory as Sasuke walked back towards her, looking down intently at the card he was given. His wife cleared her throat as he sat down next to her.

"So what was that all about?"

Sasuke looked up at her and gestured back at the business card in his hand. "You mean that?"

Hinata sighed. "Yes, _that_. Was she… she _flirting_ with you?"

To her surprise (and relief), her husband shook his head. "No. Actually…" He shrugged. "She's an agent. Asked if I'd be interesting in doing some modeling."

The anger and desire to beat up the busty read-head immediately disappeared as Hinata gasped and grabbed the business card out of his hand. "Are-are you serious? Sasuke, that's great! You should totally do it! I support it one hundred percent!"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Seems kinda whorish to me."

"It's not whorish at all," Hinata said defiantly. "It could roll in a lot of money."

"But I like my ANBU job," Sasuke said simply.

His wife leaned towards him and grabbed his hand. "This could be the opportunity of a lifetime. Most people would kill to be a model!" She lifted his hand and kissed it gently. "At least think about it. For me?"

The young man sat silently for a moment, contemplating, before nodding slowly and grinning. "Kid, with those puppy eyes, you could make the devil himself gush."

"So you'll do it?"

"I didn't say I'd do it." He winked. "I said I'd think about it."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you."

"Ya know…" Sasuke ruffled her hair. "I told her that she should consider using you as a model, since you're the sexiest woman ever."

His wife blushed deeply, thinking that she wasn't quite the sexiest woman in the world, but definitely the luckiest.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter length! I was thinking of making it longer, but thought it was about time to give my readers an update. **


End file.
